AK-94
History Although it similarly looks like an AN-94, but uses the internals of an AK-47/74. The design started back in the 1970s, when Aughad forces saw the AK-47s having limited accuarcy at 300 meters during the Aughad revolution in the 1970s. Turnal factory turned to Srecko Varinius Adenuarus (the owner of Turnal factory and where guns are made for the Aughad forces), to redesign the AK-47. In 1976, he build the first prototype of the AK-94, named the AK-76. It had limited success, but dropped out of service in 1986 due to the AK-76 is too expensive to build and fragile on the battlefield. In 1994, the AK-94 finished it's final prototype stages. Aughad forces adopted the AK-94 in 1998, and saw it's first use in Aughad-Columbus conflict in the early 2000s. Aughad forces were impressed by the AK-94. Several improvements from the AK-94 from the AK-47/AKM included accuracy and light weight of the AK-94. There was one major problem with the AK-94 was that it lacks the Picatinny rails. (Most modern rifles had Picatinny rails systems Ex. M16A3/a4 and the M4 Carbine) By 2013, about 10+ countries had adopt the AK-94. Design The AK-94 uses a long-stroke piston gas system like from the AK-74 rifle. It has a AKS-74U folding stock. The hanguards are made up of plastic, polymer, and aluminum alloy and other composite materials (like the M16 rifle) and the main reciever is a AKM reciever. Variants AK-94- Designed in 1994. It was adopted by Aughad forces 4 years later in 1998. AK-96- 7.62x51mm variant of the AK-94. Designed in 1996. Used as a Marksman rifle. AK-94u- Designed in 1998 as a Carbine variant of the AK-94. Replaced the AKS-74u in early 2008. RPK-94 LMG- Designed in 2005, and chambered for the 7.62x39mm. Replaced the RPK 7.62x39mm in service in early 2008 alongside with the AK-94u. AKM-94- Designed in late 2011, fitted with picatinny rails and underrails for greater use for accesories on the AK-94 (like foregrip, laser sight, Optics etc.). Available in .223 Remington (5.56x45mm NATO) or 12 gauge. Profile Type: Assault Rifle Designer: Srecko Adenuarus Year designed: 1982-1994 Produce: 1994- In service: 1994- Numbers Built: 600,000+ Wars: Aughad 1990s revolution, San Fierro shootouts, WWIII and Second Cold War (limited numbers with Cordis Die), San Andreas Wars, Jacobstown invasion of The New California Republic (2281) Specifications Action: Gas operation, rotating bolt Caliber: 5.45x39mm (AK-94 and AK-94u), 7.62x39 (RPK-94 LMG), 7.62x51 (AK-96) Weight: 7.5lbs (3.4 kg) (AK-94), 6.2lbs (2.8 kg) (AK-94u), 12.4lbs (5.6 kg) (RPK-94), 8.7lbs (3.9 kg) (AK-96) Length: 27.5 inches (stock folded), 37.1 inches (stock extended) (AK-94 and AK96), 40.9 inches (RPK-94), AK-94u (19.2 inches) Barrel Length: 16.3 inches (AK-94 and AK-96), 8.3 inches (AK-94u), 23.5 inches (RPK-94) Muzzle velocity: 3000ft/s (915 m/s) (AK-94 and RPK-94), 2,150ft/s (655 m/s) (AK-94u), 2,750ft/s (838 m/s) (AK-96) Rate of Fire: 650-700 RPM Range: 300-600m (sight adjusted) (AK-94), 100-250m (AK-94u), 100-1,200m (RPK-94), 800m (AK-96) Feed System (round capacity): 10, 20, 30, 100 round detachable box magazine Sights: Iron sights; adjustable sights Cost per units: $500 per unit (US Dollar) (245 Cr) (Aughad crots) Users Aughad: All variants Kingdom of Aelmere: Captured 1000 AK-94s during the Aughad-Columbus conflict. C.R.A.S.H: Recieved 100,000 AK-94s in 2002 Cucor: Bought 1000 AKM-94 in June 2013 as part of foreign sales Deria: Purchasing 10,000 AK-94 and AKM-94s as part of foriegn sales in October 2013 LSV: Recieved 19,000 AK-94s as part of foriegn sales in 2003 Cordis Die: Limited numbers of AK-94 and AK-94u and even reports of the RPK-94. All 3 were replaced by the AN-94 in 2019 Eyana: Recieved 1,000 AK-94s in 2002. Later replaced by the Type 81 assault rifle in 2005. NCR: Recieved 150,000 AK-94s as part of foriegn sales in 2009 PR Pustein: Recieved 14,000 AK-94s as of October 2012. Replaced the EM-1, Type 56 and Type 96 (Ruger 30) in May 2013 SFR: Recieved 12,000-13,000 AK-94s and AK-94u in 2002 SFPD: Captured around 800-900 AK-94s during the San Fierro shootouts during the 2000s Uston: Under evaluation since March 2013. May replace the L6a1 (HK416) in the nearby future. Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Rifle Category:Guns Category:AK Varients